Sara
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Revised Grim Tales...if you don't like don't read! But don't chew me out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys! This one is a mix of all my favorite stories and though I know that you will probably pissed this is MY story.**

"NEXT!!" the Grim Reaper called as his wife struggled to keep their one year-old son and infant daughter still. It was amazing how energetic the little skeleton was. The (now deceased) Swedish nanny walked out the door. He was looking for a young woman who could teach his children the tactics of battle as well as keep them a refined Prince and Princess.

Then she walked in. She was a pretty girl who was still half alive and dressed in a dark grey Japanese private school uniform. Her pleated skirt (extremely short) and coat and headband had a red stripe near the hem. She wore a dainty black slippers and her black hair was pulled in a sunrise bun with her long bangs covering her blind eyes. She didn't bow or curtsy or...anything to Death. Jr. looked at her and cocked his head and then started to run around again.

"Jr.! Settle down child!" Grim called to his son...not that it did much good. He looked at Mandy who was trying to get her blond hair back from her daughters tiny fist.

"Listen to your father," said the girl. Almost immediately, as if suddenly board MinnieMandy stretched yawned and wen to sleep while Grim Jr. struggled to remain conscious.

"Who are you child?" Grim sked.

"Oh yeah like you don't know," she said. He looked closely at her.

"Sara?" he asked.

"The one and only," she said grinning, "You already know I'm a kick-ass royalty."

"But why do you want a job?" Grim asked confused.

"I owed you for not taking my soul that time Rose stabbed me with that Ultimate sword." Sara said tossing her black hair out of her face.

"What are your conditions?"

"The children don't know who I am until we both see fit?" she said. Grim nodded

"Oh and I need one large room for a dojo/studio/classroom/bedroom," she said.

"Sure thing," he said.

"Shall I carry the little one's to their room?" she asked.

"Please!" Mandy nearly gasped.

"Oh and Grim you must understand if I don't honor you as your other subjects. If I show the slightest subbmission I will be dethroned in the Ghost Zone and you know how Uncle Paria is..." Grim shuddered. Him and Paria weren't the best of friends.

"Definatly," Mandy said seeing her husbands disgust.

"Thank you," Sara said smiling.

"No," Mandy said rubbing her mutilated scalp, "Thank you."

**O.K. questions? Send them in reviews...and no this is not a Grim/OC...sorry if you think that. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this next chapter. It begins to show some of Sara's powers. With my first anime the one I have created that is still in the process of getting drawn out...Zodiac!**

Sara tucked the children into bed and placed Minni's little stuffed monster beside her. Jr. stretched, his pj's already warm and fluffy from how tired he was. She pulled the sheets back and the little skeloton piled in. He yawned and curled up with his little stuffed demon. Sara got up and turned.

Then she saw him. A creature made purely of shadow's resembling a human. She reached into her sleeves and pulled out two Earth Fans.

"Not here," she demanded standing where she was blocking the children.

Jr. faintly remembered a flash and Sara transforming into Lilliana the Dragon of the Zodiac. (check Little Lady Toph's pic for her.)

* * *

The next morning Mandy walked into the nursery to see her children and ther was black and red blood everywhere. Jr. and Minni were still asleep and looed inocent with not a scratch on either one. Then Sara came limping in.

"Oh! Mandy. I didn't expect to see you here," seh said. Mandy noted that in her hands was a bucket and a wash rag.

"What happened here?"

"The Shadow Man attacked me last night. He was trying to get to Jr. and Minni's power so he could finally absorb my spirit...and my power," Sara explained getting to her knees and scrubbing the floor.

"Grim was gone half the night...are our children..."

"No...I nearly died last night...he watched and was tere if Father came to take my spirit. But he never came. Thankfully." She rinced the blood out of the rag.

"Where's Grim now?" Mandy asked.

"In the gardens looking at my hourglass. Trying to decipher it...again. Gah!" she gasped in pain.

"What's wrong?" the Queen asked. Sara picked her knee up and Mandy saw a blood soaked bandage over her kneecap and various bandages all over her body.

"Soap plus wound...not the most comfortable combinatio."

"You'll need to clean it out."

"I didn but..." Mandy pulled the bandage off and her eyes widened in surprise. There was hardly any skin or musscle left on her kneecap.

"You need to get to the doctor. I'll get a servant to take care of the mess and I'll take care of the kids today," she said. Believe it or not Mandy could be nice to people she liked.

She helped Sara to her feet and called two servants. One to help Sara get to the doctor and the other to clean the mess. Sara limped into the office and closed her eyes blocking the pain as the doctor worked on her knee. She felt him reconstructing her knee and gripped the sheets in pain. Then she blacked out.

* * *

"Gah!" Sara hissed as the doctor poured peroxide over her wounds and the chimicals boiled making the darkness and the infection die. She felt tears boiling in her blind eyes just as the peroxide was boiling in her wounds.

This was ther first time in two days that Sara felt anything of the world her body was in.

"Well that's good," she heard Grim say.

"Yes, I was beginning to worry." Mandy's voice. Sara felt a boney little hand on her arm and a plump little one grasp her fingers.

"Thank tou for helping to protect us," she heard Jr. whisper. Sara smiled and moved her other hand to pat him on his skull.

"No problem shorty," she said smiling, then she returned to her sleep.

**Hope you liked it!!! Idk when the pic for Lilliana Dragon of Zodiac will be up but it should be up soon. R&R. **


End file.
